cardwarsfandomcom-20200213-history
Side Quests
'The ICE Quest' In this quest, Party God asks you to collect ICE bags. You have to collect 20 ICE bags in total. Overview Hey! Do you party? I do. I party hard. You can too but you can't come empty handed. Go find some ICE and you can party with me. You still here bro?. ICE get some, pronto! Awooo!!!(Howls) How To Collect Collecting the ICE bags works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that an ICE bag will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a ICE bag drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. 'Reward' Upon collecting all twenty of his ICE bags, you are rewarded with Wizard Rawk. 'The Boots Quest' A few quests after completing the ICE Side Quest, this quest will appear. This time you need to collect 10 boots to complete the quest. Overview Apparently I can't go around stealing BOOTS. So you are going to gather BOOTS for me, what's in it for you? Why a reward of course. New get going. Bring me BOOTS! 'How To Collect' Just like the ICE quest, the boots will drop in regular quests just like any form of loot. Because you only need to collect half the amount of the previous quest, the chance of the boots dropping is lower, so this quest will most likely take about as long as the previous quest. 'Reward' Upon finishing the quest, the salamander will give you Blood Transfusion. 'The Baldferatu Quest' Baldferatu is a Gold Useless Swamp Card that was introduced during the 2015 Halloween update in Card wars. The card is first given as "Weak Baldferatu" in Marceline's side quest. The side quest can be unlocked by upon completing stage 6 after updating, meaning completing it even if it was cleared before the update was installed. 'Overview' Welcome to the Halloween Event! Have I got something special for you. I got this neat Vampire card, but it's being really lazy at the moment. I need you to take it out to remind it how to fight. Simply take it into battle 20 times, it just needs to be in your deck. Simple, right? One more thing. You'll have to get it done before the Halloween event ends. Good luck! 'How To Collect' After dismissing this message, you will obtain the Weak Baldferatu. 'Reward' After completing the quest, return to Marceline and she will respond with this message. The Weak Baldferatu card in your deck will now be replaced with a Gold Baldferatu card. -'Note: This quest is only available during the Halloween Event-' 'The ChupaMaiz Quest' ChupaMaiz is a Gold Corn Fields Card that can be obtained during the second Marceline side quest of the Halloween 2015 Card Wars Event. The quest starts after the completion of the Baldferatu quest. 'Overview' Ready for another? This little guy is a bit more picky, It needs to be deployed in the match and you'll have to win the match for it to count. Return the card to me after 20 battles. Same as last time, you'll have 'till the end of the Halloween Event to get this done. Failure to do so will result in the Vampire card staying in it's sleepy state forever. 'How To Collect' After her message, you will be given a Weak ChupaMaiz card. 'Reward' When you have completed the side quest, return to Marceline to get this message: Marceline will tell the player: "Woah that was fast. Pass it over, let's see how this little guy has progressed. Impressive! It's fully awake at its maximum potential. Impressive! I present to you the legendary, totally amazing, CHUPAMAIZ card! Happy Halloween" You will then be given a Gold ChupaMaiz card, and the Weak ChupaMaiz card is removed from your deck. -'Note: This quest is only available during the Halloween Event-' 'The Snowman Quest' Snowman Cards consists of creature from five (5) different factions (Rural Earl, Dr Phillip Flufferson, Spectre Hector, Pete Bog, Sandbacho). They can be obtained during the Tree Trunks side quest of the Holiday 2015 Card Wars Event. 'Overview' Oh Hey there. Come on over, don't be shy. I got something special for you. This little rainbow card can evolve into a stronger card. All you have to do is deploy and win with it 21 times. The faction terrain you most often place it on will decide what faction it will evolve into. BUT you must finish before the end of the Holiday Event or it will remain rainbow forever. Happy adventuring! 'How To Collect' After which, you will be given a Snowy McSnow card. 'Reward' When you have completed the side quest, return to Tree Trunks to see this message: You will then be given a Snowman card, as the Snowy McSnow card is removed from your deck. The landscape you most often put Snowy McSnow on will decide which faction's Snowman Card it will change into. 'Date-Night Ice King Quest' In this quest, Ice King asks you to collect Princesses. You have to collect 12 Princess in total. Overview Won't you help your old pal Ice King out? I need a Valentine. I need a date. I need princesses, 12 of them. In return I will give you this ultra rare card. Did you get all that? You must use my '' Date-Night Ice King hero card to capture 12 princesses and we only have till the end of Valentine's Day event. Get moving! '''How To Collect' Collecting Princesses works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on any level, there is a chance that a Caged princess will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether a caged princess drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect them all immediately. Princesses will only drop as loot while using the Date-Night Ice King hero card. 'Reward' Upon collecting all 12 of his Princesses, you are rewarded with Bad Rose. 'Date-Night Ice King Quest 2' Once the player reaches Quest 30 and complete's the Ice King's first side-quest, Ice King will ask you to collect more Princesses. You have to collect 1''' in total. '''Overview Your old pal Ice King needs your help again. Princesses? What Princesses? Nobody escaped, I don't know what are you talking about. Anyways, there is a Princess who hides in Levels 30 or above, use my '' Date-Night Ice King'' hero card to find her. Hurry, we only have till the end of Valentine's Day event. How To Collect Collecting Princesses works exactly the same as collecting Chests. If you defeat a certain enemy on Quests 30 and above, there is a chance that a Caged princess will drop for you to collect. This is also like collecting chests in the sense that it is completely random whether it drops or not. This mission relies on patience, so don't sweat it if you can't collect it immediately. But don't forget you need to use Date-Night Ice King hero card during that process. It can be found in level 30. 'Reward' Upon collecting the last hidden Princess, you are rewarded with Lonely Hearts. Category:Quests